poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Philmac
Philmac the Unknown is a mysterious ally or enemy to Team Robot. He wants revenge on the forces of darkness for destroying his adopted home world, killing his team and his leader/teacher five years ago, he suffers a lot of pain in the past and become a ruthless anti-hero, doesn't get along with most people, gets very angry sometimes and he's also a little silent around Emerl and his friends but he always there to help them out.... or not. Relationship Zoe , . Emerl , . Twilight Sparkle , . Sora , . Orion , . Sonic the Hedgehog When Philmac first met Sonic the Hedgehog he was kinda impressed seeing Sonic is the fastest Hedgehog in the world. Gemerl , . Starlight Glimmer , . Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce In Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Philmac appears when he followed Dr. Eggman and his robots to earth where Team Robot and friends battling the Armada. Philmac disguise himself as a hooded figure and went rogue to defeat his enemies with massive power. when he saw Xion with Emerl and friends, he thought they're one of Xehanort's and the Armada's allies and began attack them with uncontrollable rage. Emerl manage to defeat Philmac and tell him what's going on, Philmac apologize to them and ask him if he could join Emerl's team, in hopes of getting a second chance to get strong to protect his new friends. But he doesn't really sure if he does have a chance. G-Merl's Eternal Quest Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series In Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series, Philmac appears in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness inside Professor Sycamore's lab very upset that Team Robot and friends arrived in Kalos. Then he sees Team Rocket along with Team Robot's enemies kidnapped him and joins Emerl and the rest of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 to save him and the other captive heroes. Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series Legendary Keyblade War (Seven Light's VS Thirteen Darkness's) Trivia *Philmac will meet Emerl and his friends and he will join the team in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Philmac can use data manipulation. *Philmac will wield the Zero/One Keyblade. *Philmac is now Zoe's boyfriend. *Philmac gets very upset sometimes and doesn't usually want any friends in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *Philmac will begin his own journey to restore Team Robot and friends trust in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *Philmac is a pilot of Binary-Star. *Philmac will make his appearance to help G-Merl in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. Gallery Philmac the Unknown (1).jpg|Philmac (Original color) 24. Azure Data Squad Ranger.png|Philmac as the Azure Data Squad Ranger Philmac_kindlephoto-9381140.jpg|Philmac (sword and shield) 54849-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette_kindlephoto-9088993.jpg|Philmac with his jets 65093-blue-robot-yellow-rocket-pack.jpg|Philmac with his hover pack 52272-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette_kindlephoto-9116483.jpg|Philmac's staff 57847-blue-robot-in-binary-space_kindlephoto-9469111.jpg|Philmac use Binary Teleportation 58828-robot-white-knight-warrior.jpg|Hyper Philmac 59769-glossy-red-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg|Philmac (Red Rage) 59895-robot-in-rocket-vehicle-waving.jpg|Philmac and his jet car 63790-glossy-blue-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg|Philmac using Mark Evo's twin swords Philmac & Zoe .jpg Philmac (Mega Mode).jpg|Philmac (Mega Mode) 64897-3d-robot-lying-down_kindlephoto-9363082.jpg 52253-blue-and-white-robot-beaten-up_kindlephoto-9490347.jpg|Philmac (badly wounded) 61052-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette_kindlephoto-9143400.jpg|Philmac (Getting angry) Philmac's arm cannons (gray).jpg|Philmac's Arm Cannons Philmac's Arm Cannons (Dark Cannons).jpg|Philmac's Arm Cannons (Dark Cannons) Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Robots Category:Pure of Heart Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Former Leaders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Knights Category:Love Interests Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Gunners Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Power Rangers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Life Savers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Serious Heroes Category:Misfits Category:Tragic Characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Good Darkness Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pacifists Category:Blaster Users Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Angry characters Category:Pilots Category:Reckless Characters Category:Racers Category:Merciful characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Original characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Murderers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Determinators Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Outlaws Category:Laser-Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Strong Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters